The primary objectives of this project are: 1) to augment descriptive knowledge of the childhood behavior patterns of adult psychiatric patients, and 2) to test empirically Phillips' maturational model of psychopathology. All phases of the longitudinal analysis will be based on objective data recorded contemporaneously in childhood school records and adult psychiatric records. Follow-up until six years after first hospitalization will provide information on psychiatric outcome that can be related to premorbid adjustment and clinical symptoms at breakdown. The variables of principal theoretical interest are social competence, which can be broken down into the two components of work skills and interpersonal competence, role orientation and sphere dominance. There are three major kinds of role orientation or interpersonal style: 1) an internalizing one that takes the form of turning against self under stress, 2) an externalizing one that takes the form of turning against others, and 3) an avoidant one that takes the form of withdrawal from others. Sphere dominance refers to characteristic modes of behavioral expression, either as thought or action or emotion. Phillips and his colleagues have offered extensive evidence showing longitudinal continuity and a maturational hierarchy in these variables, including their expression in psychiatric symptoms. Measures of all of these variables will be drawn from teachers' comments in cumulative school records and from clinical descriptions in hospital case records for the same persons. This will permit a systematc test of Phillips' theoretical rationale.